


One Piece PETs: Streaking

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [245]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Hanako and Belle's streaking problem. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Streaking

**One Piece PETs: Streaking**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This tremendous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Many children go through odd phases in their lives.

 

One such phase was known as "the streaking phase".

 

Two big examples would have to be Hanako and Belle.

 

It was certainly something funny, at first. Then it just got weird.

 

Take this moment, for example.

 

"FREEDOM~!!" Hanako hollered as he ran by...buck naked.

 

"Roronoa Hanako!" Robin called. "Put your clothes on, this instant, young man!"

 

"NEVER!!" Hanako shouted. "I'M A FREE MAN!!! WHOO!!!"

 

At that moment, the young Cub Child was tackled by a green blur. "Hey!!" Hanako cried. "Dad, put me down!!"

 

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Zoro replied.

 

"Never!!" Hanako shouted.

 

"Look, this was cute for a while, but now it's just getting weird!" Zoro told him as he dragged the boy to his room to dress him up. "You're freaking everyone out!"

 

Hanako crossed his arms as he pouted. "No fair."

 

"Life's not fair." Zoro retorted. "Deal with it."

 

After a while, Hanako was all dressed again.

 

"There we go." Robin smiled. "That's much better."

 

"Feh." Hanako scoffed.

 

"Excuse me?" Robin asked with a stern glare.

 

"Ah! N-nothing!" Hanako stammered.

 

"That's what I thought." Robin replied.

 

Hanako then sighed in relief. _'Too close.'_ he thought. _'Who knew Moms could be so scary?'_

 

(Uh...everybody?)

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas groping Liz's boobs (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

It was Hanako's bath time.

 

"Now Hanako," Robin began, "when you're finished, PLEASE put your clothes on."

 

"But why can't I walk around naked, Mom?" Hanako asked.

 

"Because you can't," Robin answered.

 

"Why can't I, Mom?" Hanako asked.

 

"Because I said so," Robin answered.

 

"But--" Hanako started.

 

"Because I said so!" Robin snapped.

 

"Aah!" Hanako cried. "Okay!"

 

"Good," Robin spoke, "Now, I'm going to leave you alone to have your bath in private...but when I come back, I better not see you in your birthday suit, understand?"

 

"Yes, ma'am." Hanako answered with a nod.

 

    With that, Robin walked out. Thus leaving Hanako to strip and take his bath. He had to admit, though, the warm water did feel quite nice. "Ah~," Hanako sighed. " _Kimochi na~_."

 

"Hanako?" Robin called. "How are you doing in there, sweetheart?"

 

"I'm good, Mom!" Hanako answered. "Just washing behind my ears!"

 

"All right." Robin replied. "I'll be back to check on you, later."

 

"'Kay!" Hanako responded.

 

On that, he heard Robin's footsteps recede.

 

"Hehe!" Hanako giggled as he jumped out of the tub.

 

Next, he put on his towel.

 

"She didn't say anything about a towel," he smirked, "now go and get a sandwich."

 

With that, he opened the door and walked out...only to bump into a certain Crane Woman.

 

"I thought so," Robin sneered, "Think you're clever, don't you?"

 

"Aww, come on, Mom!" Hanako whined.

 

"March." Robin ordered, pointing in the opposite direction.

 

"Dang it." Hanako grumbled as he walked back to dress himself.

 

Soon, he came back out, wearing his clothes.

 

"Can I go get a sandwich, now?" he asked.

 

"Not with that kind of attitude, you can't, mister," Robin answered.

 

"Ugh." Hanako groaned. "May I PLEASE get a sandwich?"

 

"You may," Robin nodded.

 

"Thanks, Mom." Hanako replied as he left.

 

"You're welcome," spoke Robin.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas sparring with Lil' Gil (A Seven Deadly Sins)*****

 

Hanako came back outside, eating a turkey sandwich.

 

"Mm." he hummed. "Good sandwich."

 

Still, though, he couldn't help but wonder why his parents wouldn't let him streak.

 

_'I just wish they'd tell me.'_ he thought. _'I don't see what the big deal is.'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Elizabeth's Boar's Hat uniform (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    The Straw Hats were at the beach for a little vacation time. Robin and Nami were sunbathing, Luffy was building a sandcastle, Usopp and Chopper were playing frisbee with Blizzard, Sanji was barbecuing, Zoro was taking a nap next to Robin, Brook was playing a tune on his guitar, and Franky was drinking some cola.

 

As for Hanako...well, take a guess.

 

"Hey! There's some kid streaking across the beach!!" a man shouted.

 

"Oh, my god, where are his parents?!" a woman questioned in shock.

 

"Oh, no..." Robin muttered in dread. "This is exactly what I was afraid of!"

 

    Hanako was casually walking along the beach, in his birthday suit. However, as he walked, he heard the beach-goers shocked and somewhat angry muttering around him.

 

"Huh?" he asked.

 

"Why is that kid not wearing his trunks?" asked a woman, covering her daughter's eyes.

 

"I can't believe his parents just let him streak!" another woman added.

 

"Someone obviously didn't teach this kid about shame!" shouted a man.

 

"What's up with them?" Hanako asked.

 

At that instant, Robin came over and picked him up. "Hanako, where are your trunks?!" she asked him.

 

"I took them off," Hanako answered.

 

"Why did you do that?" Robin inquired. "Especially when people are watching?"

 

"Because I didn't wanna wear them," Hanako answered.

 

"Why don't you want to wear them, sweetheart?" Robin asked as she brought Hanako over to her sun chair.

 

"Because I just don't," Hanako answered, "I don't see what the big deal is."

 

    Robin sighed as she sat the Cub Child down on her lap. "Hanako," Robin spoke, "it's bad enough that you do this at home. You can't do something like this in public. You saw how angry those people were."

 

"But I don't understand why," Hanako answered, "It feels good to take my clothes off!"

 

"Maybe to you," Robin began, "but it's also a bad influence. What if other kids saw you do it and decided to do it, too?"

 

"I'd say 'Come on, guys' and they'd join me!" Hanako beamed.

 

"You're still not getting it," Robin shook her head, "Hanako...people were saying that your father and I are bad parents because you won't listen to us when we tell you not to do this!"

 

"...But...you're not bad parents," Hanako replied.

 

"Yes, you may believe that we're not," Robin explained, "but the other parents don't feel the same way as you."

 

"And if you keep this up," Zoro spoke up, suddenly, "they're gonna keep thinking it, got it?"

 

"Got it." Hanako replied. "...I'm sorry, Mom and Dad."

 

Zoro pat Hanako on the head. "Good boy," he praised.

 

Hanako smiled at his father as Robin affectionately nuzzled her cheek against his.

 

"Now please put your trunks back on, sweetie," Robin added.

 

"Yes, Mom." Hanako nodded as he put his swim trunks back on.

 

"There we go," Robin nodded, "now run along and go play with your uncles."

 

"And PLEASE don't take off your trunks," Zoro begged.

 

"Don't worry, Dad." Hanako reassured. "This time, I'm keeping my trunks on."

 

"That's my boy." Zoro praised again. "Now go on, get outta here."

 

"'Kay!" Hanako nodded as he ran off to go and play.

 

Robin sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that's over with."

 

But nary. They had to deal with this again with Belle.

 

"Whee~!" Belle cheered as she ran around the ship without her clothes on.

 

"Monkey D. Bellemere!" Nami called. "Put your clothes on, right now!!!"

 

"You can't make me!!" shouted Belle.

 

"Yes, we can!" Luffy replied as he chased after his daughter. "Get your little tail back here!"

 

"No!" Belle yelled. "I wanna be naked!"

 

"For goodness sake," Zoro muttered as he and Hanako watched, "now we have to put up with Belle's streaking phase?"

 

"Looks like hers is worse than mine," Hanako noted.

 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Belle laughed as she ran from Luffy. "Can't catch me!!"

 

But then, Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed her.

 

"...Or maybe you can," Belle muttered.

 

Pulling her back to him, Luffy soon brought Belle to Nami.

 

"Now put your clothes on, Missy!" Nami told her.

 

"No!" Belle replied. "I like being naked!"

 

"Monkey D. Bellemere, stop being difficult and put on your clothes!!"

 

"No!!"

 

"Put them ON!!!"

 

Belle only blew a raspberry at her mother, who gasped in shock.

 

"Belle!" she cried.

 

"Belle, you apologize to your mother!" Luffy demanded.

 

"No!" Belle shouted. "I'm not putting on my clothes and nobody's gonna make me!!"

 

"Oh, yeah?!" Luffy questioned.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Seven Swell (An Eureka Seven reference)*****

 

Belle sat on the deck, wearing her clothes and pouting.

 

"Belle, don't make that face." Nami told her. "This is for your own good."

 

"I don't want my own good!" Belle spat. "I wanna run around naked!"

 

"Oh, great, it's Hanako all over again!" Nami exclaimed.

 

"Belle, you're not streaking and that's final!" Luffy told her.

 

"But I saw you and Mommy in bed, naked, once!" Belle argued. "What's the difference?!"

 

Luffy and Nami both blushed at this.

 

"...I thought you said you locked the door, Luffy," Nami spoke through grit teeth.

 

"I did!" Luffy replied. "Uh...I-I think."

 

"Why can't I be naked?" Belle asked. "Blizzard gets to run around naked!"

 

"Blizzard is a _dog_ ," Nami reminded, "they don't need to wear clothes."

 

"Although he does like to wear those hoodie jackets," Luffy pointed out, "Because hoodies are cool."

 

_"Yeah, they are,"_ Blizzard added as he walked by, wearing a dark green hoodie jacket with the word "BIG DOG" on the back.

 

"Bottom line is that you're not streaking anymore." Nami added.

 

"Feh." Belle scoffed. "You're not the boss of me."

 

"Don't you sass me!" Nami scolded.

 

"Yipe!" Belle yelped. "O-okay!" _'Scary!'_

 

Luffy gulped nervously, sharing his daughter's fright. _'I hate it when she gets like this!'_ he thought.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Jonathan first meeting Baron Zeppeli (A JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reference)*****

 

Nami was in the kitchen, getting herself a cup of tea.

 

She sat at the table, holding a book in her paws, and a cup of green tea on the table.

 

"Haa..." she sighed. Nami opened her book, and was prepared to take a sip of tea when...

 

"BELLE!!!" Luffy shouted. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!!!!"

 

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Nami lamented as she closed her book and set down her tea. "Didn't even get to drink my damn tea..."

 

She got up from the table, left the kitchen, and found her husband chasing her naked daughter.

 

"Get back here, Belle!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"No!" Belle replied. "Leave me alone!"

 

"Not until you put your clothes on!" Luffy retorted.

 

"Never!!" Belle shouted.

 

"Belle!" Nami called. "Put your clothes on, NOW!!!"

 

"No!" Belle refused. "You can't make me!"

 

"Is that right?" Nami asked, her anger rising to its boiling point.

 

"Uh-oh..." Luffy muttered, nervously. "Nami, remember what we talked about in anger management?"

 

"Luffy, hush!" Nami retorted. "I am trying to be a responsible parent!!"

 

"Yes, ma'am." Luffy obeyed.

 

"Monkey D. Bellemere, you are going to put your clothes on and you are going to KEEP them on!!" Nami demanded. "I am your Mother, and you will do what I say, WHEN I tell you to do it!! NOW PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!!!"

 

"NO!!!" Belle shouted. "I WANNA BE NAKED!!!"

 

Nami growled...but then she smirked.

 

"Okay, fine," she told her daughter, "Be naked. See if I care."

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned in shock. "N-Nami, I thought that--"

 

"Quiet, Luffy," Nami whispered, "This is to teach her a lesson."

 

"How will this teach her a lesson?" Luffy whispered back.

 

"Just trust me." Nami answered. "I know what I'm doing."

 

"...Okay, I trust you." Luffy told her.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Merlin's Monster Cube (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    That night, Nami was about to get ready for bed. Luffy was in bed, watching television. Nami had already gotten dressed in her nightgown, when suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

 

"M-Mommy?" Belle's voice was heard asking.

 

"Yes, Belle?" Nami answered.

 

"I-I'm cold," Belle answered.

 

"Oh?" Nami asked. "Well, I wonder why that is...maybe because you're not wearing any clothes?"

 

"..." Belle was silent.

 

"...Oh~!" Luffy realized. "I get it now!"

 

"Shh!" Nami shushed. "Be quiet, Luffy."

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

 

    Nami opened the door, revealing Belle wrapped up in a blanket in an attempt to stay warm...but she was still shivering. Upon seeing her, Nami couldn't help but feel sorry for her, though she tried not to show it.

 

"I bet you'd like to get in some warm pajamas," Nami surmised, causing Belle to smile and nod her head, eagerly, "come on."

 

Belle held her mother's paw as she led her to her room.

 

"I decided I don't wanna be naked, anymore," she spoke.

 

"Is that right?" Nami inquired. "Well, that's good to know."

 

Soon, they arrived at Belle's room, where Nami dressed Belle up in her pajamas.

 

"Now you see why it's important to wear clothes," Nami told her, "because they keep us warm."

 

"Yes, Mommy." Belle nodded. "I know that, now."

 

"Good girl." Nami praised.

 

"...Mommy?" Belle asked.

 

"Yes?" Nami replied.

 

"I'm sorry." Belle apologized.

 

Nami smiled before she kissed her daughter's cheek. "It's okay, sweetie."

 

Belle smiled, knowing her mother still loved her. At that moment, she threw her arms around her as she hugged her.

 

"Awww~!" Nami cooed as she hugged her daughter, tightly.

 

"I love you, Mommy." Belle spoke.

 

"I love you, too, Princess," Nami replied.

 

"Can Wolfkins and I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" Belle asked.

 

"Of course, honey." Nami answered.

 

"Yay!" Belle cheered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Tsubaki being shy (A Soul Eater reference)*****

 

    Belle lied between her parents, holding Wolfkins in her arms while she snored softly. Nami and Luffy glanced down at their daughter as she slept. At that moment, they smiled at each other.

 

"I can't believe it worked." Luffy whispered. "You really know what you're doing, huh, Nami?"

 

"Of course," Nami answered, "I'm her mother."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Belle hugged Wolfkins tightly in her sleep as Nami kissed her daughter on the forehead.

 

"Goodnight, sweetie," she whispered before she began to fall asleep, too.

 

"Goodnight, Mommy..." Belle replied in her sleep.

 

And thus, the streaking phase for Belle had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of children go through this phase.


End file.
